Mon colocataire et moi
by Catirella
Summary: Qu’arrive t’il lorsque l’on est amoureux de son colocataire, qu’on fait tout pour passer du temps avec lui, le mater en toute innocence et que l’on part en quatrième vitesse de l’appart ?... [Série Petit OS : Numéro 26]... YAOI...


Titre : **Mon colocataire et moi **

**Auteur :** Catirella

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage ! J'ai pourtant tout fait pour ! Mais ils ne veulent pas les donner ou même les prêter au Japon… M'en fous ! Je les pique quand même, Na !

Couples : Ben, il faut toujours deviner, mais c'est toujours aussi pas bien compliqué non plus à le faire !

Genre : **_Série de petits OS… Et les situations aux hasards de la vie… _**(Number 26)

_Bêta, Arlia. Toujours à titre exceptionnel :_

_Bonjour à tous __  
__Un beau petit OS comme je les aime__  
__Ca fait plaisir_

_Bonne lecture Arlia_

**Note de l'auteur :**  
_Écrit le 3 et 9 octobre 2006._

J'ai bloqué en cours d'écriture.  
J'ai trouvé le titre à la fin de l'OS.  
En clair c'est pas un coup de foudre pour ce texte que j'ai eu.  
Mais bon, je l'avais commencé donc je l'ai fini..  
Bonne lecture à vous tous et Bisou.

Catirella

♣ … ♣

Est-il vraiment utile de le préciser maintenant ?  
**OS court ! Très !**

♣ … ♣

♣ Pour les inconditionnels du **_MARDI_** ! ♣

**INFO du 24/10/06 à 00h37**

Et oui. Malgré les soucis de FanFiction, je l'ai quand même mis en ligne.  
Par contre, je n'ai pas mis les chapitres des autres fictions.  
Il faudra être patient, merci de votre compréhension.  
Bisou,

Catirella

♣ … ♣

◊ **Merci à Arlia pour cette correction. **◊

♣ … ♣

Toujours les changements de temps, attention…  
**_Gomen_** d'avance pour les inconditionnels du français et de la grammaire. Biz, Catirella

♣ … ♣

Je vous informe au cas où certaines ne le sauraient pas, que nous n'avons pas le droit de répondre aux reviews via les fictions…

* * *

**Mon colocataire et moi **

**

* * *

**

Quel est le con qui a dit « **Il vaut mieux vivre seul que mal accompagné**. »

Et comment on fait quand on est à moitié seul et bien accompagné et qu'il est hétéro.

Le petit **… ? …** au dessus de vos tête est très parlant.

En gros je vis avec un colocataire depuis plus d'un an. Là on attaque notre deuxième année. Il est parfait. Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh, je fonds littéralement pour lui mais voilà.

**IL EST HÉTÉRO.**

J'ai vérifié ?

Hein très drôle. Vous en avez d'autres des comme celles-là.

Ben non hein.

Je ne tiens pas à finir castré ou pire !

**Qu'il me quitte pour un autre.**

A défaut de l'avoir comme amant je l'ai comme pote est c'est déjà pas mal.

J'aime les minis serviettes lorsqu'il ne trouve pas les grandes, que j'ai subitement mis dans la machine à laver !

_Hé hé…_

J'aime quand je joue les « Baka ». Voui c'est mon petit nom. Pour qu'il m'aide dans mes cours ou franchement je n'ai même pas besoin de réviser car j'ai une mémoire qui enregistre tout du premier coup et ça aide. Même pour jouer les abrutis.

_Un ange passe._

Aussi lorsque nous regardons un film et que je fais semblant de m'endormir aux trois quarts. Faut pas non plus abuser des bonnes choses.

_Qu'il sent bon._

J'aime ses sourires.

Bon là je les imagine car il doit en faire quand j'ai le dos tourner !

_Pas gentil._

J'aime ses yeux.

Glacial et encore plus quand il hurle mon nom de famille après avoir glissé sur une chaussette à moi qui traîne.

_Snif._

J'aime pratiquement tout chez lui sauf barba papa.

C'est qui.

Une fille qui à un goût de chiotte côté vestimentaire et qui vient trop souvent à mon goût. Moi je me casse à chaque fois, je n'ai pas envie de les voir s'embrasser.

Yeurk, j'aime pas les films d'horreur.

Je suis méchant non réaliste. Ma plus grande peur, les retrouver l'un collé à l'autre au petit matin pour venir prendre leur petit déjeuner.

Je n'aurais plus que l'option suicide au Nutella.

Comment ça j'en ai pour des années avec ce choix de suicide.

C'est le mien et je ne le partage pas.

En attendant ce soir Rélouchose vient encore. Je vais faire quoi moi ce soir. C'est que nous sommes en fin de mois, je n'ai plus de sous et il fait un froid de canard.

Les deux lapins qui sont mes amis sont partis en visite familiale et mon petit Feifei c'est enfin lancé… Il sort avec la fille qui lui a tapé dans l'œil de depuis 2 ans. Je ne sais pas qui est cette fille mais une chose est sûre il prend son temps le Wufei.

A cette allure ils vont passer à l'acte dans environ 10 ans.

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !. !. !. !. !.**

J'en prends aussi le chemin.

La vie est trop cruelle.

Aller j'y vais avant que je vois le truc rose. Bouuuuuuu, je ne l'ai pas vu souvent mais franchement c'est pas le top ses fringues.

« Heero j'y vais passez une bonne soirée. »

Et avant que mon charmant locataire ne me dise de ne pas faire de bruit en rentrant je claque la porte et dévale les escaliers en courrant.

« **DUO**… … … Merde. »

Tiens ! J'ai cru entendre mon prénom. Bah j'ai du rêver, la vache il caille encore plus. La nuit est déjà tombée. Zut j'ai mis une veste trop légère je vais mourir de froid moi.

-

Là je n'en peux plus je suis frigorifié et j'ai mal à la tête.

J'ai pu me payer un petit café avant de venir sur ce banc et de regarder rien de chez rien car les gens sont pas cons à sortir par un froid pareil. C'est qui est perçant le froid ce soir.

J'aurais dû rester dans mon café !

Oui c'est certain mais je n'avais plus de quoi commander et en plus il fermait tôt ce soir, pas de chance quoi.

_**ATCHOUM…**_

Merde j'ai chopé la crève. Je plains les gens sans abri pour la nuit et même pour la journée. Ce genre de chose ne devrait pas exister de nos jours avec la richesse de notre pays.

Une quinte de toux, ben il manquait plus que cela. C'est vrai aussi que je ne me sentais pas très bien déjà avant. Il est quelle heure ? **OH LE CON**. J'ai oublié mon portable.

Non je n'allais vraiment pas très bien ce soir avant de partir.

Là je rentre sinon je ne vais pas pouvoir le faire plus tard.

J'ai à peine mis la clé dans la serrure que la porte m'est arrachée des mains et que j'ai un colocataire qui m'hurle dessus. Je ne comprends pas un seul mot de ce qu'il me dit, par contre j'ai la tête qui va exploser.

« Heero cries pas j'ai super mal à la tête. »

« **BAKA**. »

« Mais j'ai rien fait. T'as trouvé et glissé sur une chaussette à moi qui a fugué de ma chambre ? »

« Même malade il fait de l'humour cet idiot. »

« Wufei ? »

« Il faudrait peu être appeler un médecin ? »

« Réléna j'avais oublié que toi aussi tu étais là. »

« Merci Duo c'est gentil. J'appelle un médecin ou pas. »

« Na c'est bon je suis solide comme un… »

**Et là trou noir…**

J'ai rouvert les yeux sur un mec avec une barbe et j'ai dit :

« Jésus ? »

« On me l'avait pas encore fait cela tien ! Non je suis le médecin d'urgence. »

Je suis mort de honte.

« 'Scuse. »

« Alors il a chopé quoi ? »

« Une bonne bronchite et un rhume…. »

OHHHhhhh, mon Heero il est à côté de moi… ? … Putain ils sont tous dans ma chambre, c'est quoi ce bordel…. AHHHHHH ils m'ont mis à poil !

**QUI ?**

« Je vais lui faire une piqûre pour… »

« **NONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN**. **QuainnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnQauinnnnnnnnnnnnn**… »

Saleté de toux, j'ai l'impression que mes poumons se sont décoller.

« Heero, il va falloir que tu le tiennes il est capable de mordre la docteur. »

Hn ? Touches moi le jap et tu vas voir de quel bois je me chau…

« **Lâche Moi t'as pas le droit Heero**… … **WUFEI REMET CE PUTAIN DE DRAP A SA PLACE**… J'ai plus de voix… »

« Whoua tes fesses sont superbes Duo. »

Hein ? Non ! La chose rose est en train de mater mes fesses, je le crois pas.

« Aller c'est parti. »

Hein ? Quoi qui est part…

« **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**… **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**… »

« Oh que j'aimerais pas être à ta place Duo. »

« **Chang t'es mort.** »

« Duo on ne touche pas à mon compagnon. »

Hein ? J'ai du louper une seringue là ?

Que j'ai mal à la fesse, mais mal…

« OUCH… »

« C'est fini… Il faut aller lui chercher les antibiotiques et de quoi faire baisser la fièvre cette nuit. »

« Nous allons y aller docteur. La pharmacie ouvert 24h/24 et 7j/7 n'est pas très loin d'ici. »

« Bien tenez. »

« J'ai mal je veux un câlin… »

Pourquoi j'ai 4 paires de yeux avec les sourcils levés qui me fixe ? J'ai dis quoi encore ? Je veux pas rester seul, j'ai chaud, j'ai froid, j'ai mal à ma fesse et à la tête et j'ai envie de pleurer.

C'est quoi ce truc mouillé ?

« Wufei j'ai laisser deux cheque signer dans le salon, règle le médecin est vas avec Réléna chercher ce qu'il y a sur l'ordonnance si tu veux bien. »

« Oui bien sûr. On prend les clés sur la porte. »

« Oui. Excusez-moi docteur. »

« Je vous en prie. »

Ils vont où et où est mon câlin… Je veux un câlin…

« Je suis là calme-toi. »

« He Herro ? »

« Oui… ne pleure pas je reste avec toi le temps qu'ils te rapportent des médicaments.

« Câlin ? »

Il me sourit… Ohhhhh, mon premier vrai sourire et je suis cloué au lit malade comme tout c'est injuste.

« Oui je vais te le faire ton câlin. »

Je suis bien. Rouge de gêne mais bien. Je suis en boxer dans les bras d'Heero qui lui-même est en boxer. Faites que je ne délire pas

« 'Ro ? »

« Hn ? »

« Tu ne sors pas avec Malabar ? »

« HN ? »

« Réléna et toi ne sortez pas ensemble ? »

Et là une quinte de toux me prend et ça fait mal mais mal.

« Non. Nous voulions te faire une surprise ce soir mais tu es parti trop vite et en plus tu as oublié ton portable. »

« Désolé… Tu as raison je suis un baka. »

« Hn… Mais tu es mon baka. Et sort plus couvert la prochaine fois tenshi. »

Je bénis ma fièvre.

« Je suis ton ange ? »

« Oui. »

« Tu tu m'aimes un peu ? »

« Non… Je t'aime beaucoup. Surtout lorsque tu caches les grandes serviettes dans la machine à laver, que tu me demandes de t'aider dans des cours où tu n'as pas besoin d'aide ou encore lorsque tu t'endors avant le fin du film du moins que tu fais semblant de dormir. »

« Tu savais ? »

« Oui. »

« Tu m'en veux ? »

« Non. »

« Merci Heero. »

« De rien tenshi. »

Je ne suis vraiment endormi cette fois-ci pour de vrai.

Au petit matin je me réveille avec un mal de tête terrible et je suis seul. J'ai du rêver hier.

« Réveillé mon cœur ? »

Ah bah non ! J'ai pas rêvé. Il est beau aussi avec un boxer et une chemise non boutonnée.

Quelle malchance que je sois malade comme un chien.

« Je t'ai préparé tes médicaments et un petit déjeuner. »

Et une quinte de toux une.

« Je me lève. »

« Non reste au lit je te l'apporte. »

Il est adorable mon colocataire.

**OHHHHH**, ce qui se trouve sur le plateau l'est moins. Des sirops pas bons. Je les reconnais et je les aime pas.

« Tu vas commencer par les sirops pour la toux. »

« Na ils sont dégueux les sirops. »

« Duo ne joue pas les bébés. »

« Mais c'est vrai il sont… »

Et je tousse encore et Dieu que ça fait mal.

« Aller ouvre la bouche. »

_Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr_, ce n'est pas gentil. J'ouvre la bouche et il me fourre la cuillère de sirop illico presto.

**BEURK **c'est pas bon. Ma tête l'amuse en plus. Il est méchant. Oh non ! il a déjà préparé le deuxième.

« AHHHH il est encore plus mauvais que le premier. »

Hummmmmmmmmmm ? Hummmmmmmmmmm, que ses lèvres sont douces et que sa langue est chaude !. ?. !. ?.

Tiens ! J'ai une invitée buccale.

Non non reviens on ne fait que commencer.

« Tu as raison il n'est pas bon le deuxième. »

« Tu m'as seulement embrassé pour le sirop ? »

« Non, mais j'en ai profité pour vérifier. Bois un peu de jus d'orange. »

Je ne me fais pas prier cela va faire passer le goût horrible des sirops.

Ah rien de tel qu'un bon petit déjeuner à 11h24 du matin !

**QUOI**… Il est déjà pratiquement midi.

Ouinnnnnnnnnnnn, je vais rester cloué au lit, c'est pas juste.

« Tu as fini ? »

« Oui. »

« Bien. Tu vas aller prendre une bonne douche chaude et ensuite sur le canapé. »

« Pour y faire quoi ? »

« On va jouer aux jeux vidéo comme tu aimes et si tu es fatigué tu dormiras sur moi comme lorsque tu faisais semblant. »

« Il sort d'où le jeu ? »

« Réléna l'a apporté avec Wufei ce matin. Ils ont fait un sacré bon en avant ces deux là. »

« Tu crois qu'ils ont enfin tu vois. »

« Je n'en sais rien. Aller va te doucher. »

Il m'embrasse et emporte le plateau avec lui.

Je suis super heureux.

J'ai la tête sur ses genoux et il me caresse les cheveux.

Je suis épuisé.

Je sais qu'il m'a laissé gagner au jeu.

Cette après midi est merveilleuse.

Je suis avec lui et il prend soin de moi.

Une nouvelle colocation va commencer pour nous deux.

Je n'aurais plus besoin de cacher les grandes serviettes.

Je vais passer du temps avec lui autre quand excuse bidon pour les cours.

Et si je suis vraiment fatigué je vais réellement dormir dans ses bras avec de vrais sourires et ses yeux qui vont veiller sur mon sommeil comme il le fait actuellement.

Je vous laisse car mes paupières sont fatiguées.

« Dors tenshi je reste avec toi. »

« _'Ci 'Ro_… »

_**FIN**_

XXVI  
J'ai du mal à trouver des idées en ce moment.  
Pas la pêche quoi.  
Á la semaine prochaine.

♣ **_Catirella _**♣

* * *

**Une petite ****  
****Review ****  
****où****  
****un petit****  
****Hyou (Commentaire) ! …** ↓↓↓ 


End file.
